tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RWBY Mew Mew
Suites RWBY Mew Mew (RWBYミュウミュウ) is a 'just for fun' series created by Princess Mew. Inspired by the anime, RWBY. Note: Have to redo everything, had most stuff done but webpage had "shutdown and reopened" now all I got this since I don't remember them all nor their DNA Story More Chimera Anima are appearing lately and not just in Tokyo anymore, but in other cities and countries as well. Creatures known as GRIMM are also starting to appear and terrorize and kill innocent civilians, so scientists are now training young girls and boys at certain academies to become mews after injecting them with certain DNA and also having them form a team of four. Characters Mew Mews Team MILK Majipan Kitsuki / Mew Marzipan Red Panda. Iyokan Yamashima / Mew Iyokan Chinese Pangolin. Kanzo Hanashima / Mew Licorice Cozumel Raccoon. Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma / Mew Kiwifruit Northwest African Cheetah. Team APLE Pronounced as Apple. Aserora Kitsunezaru / Mew Acerola Blue-Eyed Black Lemur. Popukin Nekoyama / Mew Popsicle South China Tiger. Remon Tsukishima / Mew Lemon American Burying Beetle. Tamago Taruto / Mew Egg Tart Taita Hills Warty Frog. Team GRPE Pronounced as Grape. Nin'niku Momotaro / Mew Garlic Spotted Handfish. Rozu Hippu / Mew Rose Hip Giant Sea Bass. Paupau Iwakage / Mew Pawpaw Egyptian Tortoise. Erudaberi Torisora / Mew Elderberry Imperial Woodpecker. Team TGRN Pronounced as Tangerine. Kabu Satoshi / Mew Turnip Cebu Flowerpecker. Gurepufurutsu Satoshi / Mew Grapefruit Usambara Flap-Nosed Chameleon. Aka Mame Pesuto / Mew Red Bean Paste Rusty Patched Bumble Bee. Noni Mayu / Mew Noni Poecilmitis Swanepoeli. Team BLSM Pronounced as Blossom as in Cherry Blossom. Sakuramochi Ocha / Mew Sakuramochi Siberian Crane. Ririfiri Akayuki / Mew Lillypilly Loggerhead Sea Turtle. Yuki Beri / Mew Snow Berry South Caucasian Viper. Musukadin Murasakino / Mew Muscadine Turquoise Dwarf Gecko. Aliens Ebi The first alien to appear. Kurage The second alien to appear. Robusuta The third alien to appear. Major/Supporting Hoshi Takeshima A scientist at Atarashiki Bo Academy. Chikyu Mizuhana A scientist at Sutadasuto Academy. Kuro Tomoyashita A scientist at Kuroba Academy. Locations Atarashiki Bo Academy One of the many academies who are training new Mews and forming pairs of four for teams to face the enemies. Sutadasuto Academy One of the many academies who are training new Mews and forming pairs of four for teams to face the enemies. Kuroba Academy One of the many academies who are training new Mews and forming pairs of four for teams to face the enemies. Items * Power Pendant: What the Mews use to transforms. * Mew Aqua: Purifying magical-like water. MILK * Marzipan Hammer: Majipan's weapon. * Iyokan Twin-Swords: Iyokan's weapon. * Licorice Whip: Kanzo's weapon. * Kiwifruit Spear: Kiuifurutsu's weapon. APLE * Acerola Arrow: Aserora's weapon. * Popsicle Chakram: Popukin's weapon. * Lemon Sword: Remon's weapon. * Egg Tart Tambourine: Tamago Taruto's weapon. GRPE * Garlic Dagger: Nin'niku's weapon. * Rose Hip Needle: Rozu Hippu's weapon. * Pawpaw Castanets: Paupau's weapon. * Elderberry Staff: Erudaberi's weapon. TGRN * Turnip Umbrella: Kabu's weapon. * Grapefruit Whip: Gurepufurutsu's weapon. * Red Bean Paste Fan: Aka Mame Pesuto's weapon. * Noni Flute: Noni's weapon. BLSM * Sakuramochi Trident: Sakuramochi's weapon. * Lillypilly Castanets: Ririfiri's weapon. * Snow Berry Rapier: Yuki Beri's weapon. * Muscadine Pistols: Musukadin's weapon. Category:RWBY Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew